


Wet

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel in wet t-shirt. Horny Jack.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It was rare for Jack O'Neill to arrive home later than his partner. Even with the avalanche of new duties thrust upon him as the SGC's new General, he still got home at least fifteen minutes before Daniel. The archaeologist always claimed he worked better after dark, although Jack wondered exactly how one would tell it was dark since the SGC had no windows and was dark almost all the time anyway. But it was pure Daniel, no rhyme or reason to his methods. They simply got the job done and piled more reports on Jack's desk. Which, of course, weren't anymore interesting than they had been when Jack was a Colonel.

Some things never changed.

Of course, all that being said, Jack, of course, was surprised to see Daniel's car in his driveway when he got home. However, that wasn't what truly surprised him.

Daniel was washing said car.

In a T-shirt.

A white T-shirt.

Which was wet. And clinging.

He thought he might lose it right there in the driver's seat if he'd didn't do something. So, he took a deep breath and tried to will his penis to have some self-control.

Until he got out of car, stuck his tongue down said his wet T-shirted archaeologist's throat and dragged him into the living room that is. Then it could have a field day.

He shut off the ignition and opened the door, sliding across the seat carefully. Daniel seemed oblivious to the fact that he'd pulled his car in inches from his wet body ...

Okay, that was it. He needed Daniel naked and in his house *now*.

Daniel was holding the hose and reaching up to wipe the windshield. Besides the T-Shirt, he was wearing an old pair of jeans that looked like they'd been made for Daniel Jackson to wear them. They must be from the Daniel graduate school archive, because Daniel never wore such a thing now.

With, of course, was the biggest shame ever, as Jack watched the denim stretch over his nice tight ass...

Blood was officially only following to one part of his body now and it sure as hell wasn't his brain. 

Daniel lifted the hose again and Jack took advantage of the moment, grabbing the hose from Daniel's hand. He watched the man frown and took the momentary distraction to butt his erection right up against Daniel's denim posterior.

"Washing the car, huh?" He asked Daniel casually.

He saw Daniel swallow. Bingo, he was getting the reaction he'd hoped for. "It was dirty."

Jack glanced over at the car. "I supposed it was." He reached a hand under Daniel's wet shirt. "You're wet."

Daniel wiggled under his touch. "You'll be soon if you don't put down the hose."

He shrugged. "And that would be such a bad thing?" Still under the shirt, he moved his hand around to Daniel's stomach and started heading south. He saw Daniel bite his lip.

"Um, I guess not." Jack hit below the jeans. 

"Jack, we're outside," Daniel hissed. 

He grinned. "So you want me to stop?"

Daniel made a sound that Jack could only classify as a gurgle. "No..."

He leaned down. "Good. Because it's your fault wearing that T-Shirt, you know."

"Inside?" Daniel voice was higher then normal. Jack pulled his hand out and started up the front steps.

"Don't forget to shut off the hose."

He'd never seen Daniel move so fast.


End file.
